personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Bannaret
A banneret is a knight who inspires greatness in others by committing brave deeds in battle. The mere presence of one in a hamlet is enough to cause some orcs and bandits to seek easier prey. A lone banneret is a skilled warrior, but a banneret leading a band of allies can transform even the most poorly equipped militia into a ferocious war band. A banneret prefers to lead through deeds, not words. As a banneret spearheads an attack, their actions can awaken reserves of courage and conviction in allies that they never suspected they had. Rallying Cry When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn how to inspire your allies to fight on past their injuries. When you use your Second Wind feature, you can choose up to three creatures within 60 feet of you that are allied with you. Each one regains hit points equal to your fighter level + your Charisma modifier and have Advantage on their next attack roll before the end of your next turn, provided that the creature can see or hear you. Royal Envoy Starting when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill. If you are already proficient in it, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Insight, Intimidation, or Performance. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses Persuasion. Resolute At 7th level you are a steadfast rock in the face of danger. While you are not incapacitated you and any allied creature who can see you within 30 feet has advantage against being frightened. If you become frightened, you can use an action on your turn to end the effect immediately. Inspiring Surge Starting at 10th level, when you use your Action Surge feature, you can choose up to two allied creatures within 60 feet of you that can see or hear you. Each of those allies can use their reaction to move up to their move speed and take the Attack action. Bulwark Starting at 15th level when friendly creatures within 30 feet of you are subject to a saving throw, you can use your reaction to grant them advantage on the saving throw. You can affect a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). If a creature would take damage from the effect, they only take half damage on a failed save, or no damage if they succeed on the saving throw. Once you use this feature you cannot use it again until you finish a long rest. Marshall Starting at 18th level you are a leader from the front lines, inspiring your allies to continue the fight. You can use a bonus action on your turn to grant a creature temporary hit points equal to 2d6 + your charisma modifier and a + 10 bonus to their movement speed until the end of their next turn. They must be within 60 feet and able to see or hear you to gain the effect. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your charisma modifier (minimum 1), and regain all expended uses when you finish a short or long rest.